glean_2_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Viscera
Viscera are the internal organs of a hostile shelled creature, which roams about and is angered by vibrations. Although the spiky shelled creature can be found all environments, the turtle is impervious from above or the sides. Its only weakness is the underside. To collect viscera, drill into a turtle from underneath. This is significantly easier to do after isolating the turtle on a small piece of land. Viscera will probably become your first major bottleneck, as it is used in significant quantities in most of your equipment upgrades, yet occurs only a few times per planet. Start collecting viscera early in your game, and never leave a turtle behind if you can help it. Usefulness Crafting material Viscera is required in the following upgrades: Can be found at: #Aquatic Planet: 0-250 depth #Terrestrial Planet: 0-250 depth #Aerial Planet: 0-250 altitude (can only be obtained via dynamite) To collect viscera, drill into a turtle from underneath. This is significantly easier to do after isolating the turtle on a small piece of land like this: after that, set your position like this: final step, drilling up and you get the viscera, YAY! It is, however, much easier to use dynomite, since its cross formation allows you to have a 100% success rate as long as the turtleis on a strip of land no more than 5 meters across. Strategy: Viscera is a very important resource in the early game, and is needed to upgrade many components. Spiney turtles now show on radar (they are the only moving "enemy"). My recommendation is to stick solely to terrestrial planets, as they seem to have an average of 5-6 spineys as opposed to 2-3 on aquatic planets. Since it is impossible to dig straight up on Aerial planets, the only way to harvest Viscera there is by using dynamite. However, this is a rather costly method. Dig long shafts 7-8 tiles apart and as straight as possible. Not only will this insure that you don't miss any, but shaft number plus depth will give you a passable form of x,y coordinates that you can write down in case you have to leave a spiney behind. If you find a spiney at a safe depth, you can harvest it immediately, but if you are at a depth where you are taking damage it is much better to note the creature's depth+shaft number and take the time to plan/dig a safe route back to the surface/nearest teleporter, before making a dedicated trip to harvest it. No matter what depth you are at, I recommend returning to the surface immediately upon acquiring any amount of viscera. There is nothing worse than losing a cargo hold full of this rare material to an accidental death. Upgrading your Drill Resource Quality. This will allow you to get more units of viscera per turtle. Misc: Viscera. The reddish blood/organ slurry that makes the world go round. Viscera can be found in applications ranging from the obvious to the surprising. Everybody knows that weak casings such as those around sausages are made of viscera, as are the vulcanized rubber bands we use every day, but did you know that viscera is also an essential component of the transistor, the basis of all modern technology? Its true! Open up your computer's CPU with a circular saw and you will be virtually inundated with gobs of spiney turtle innards from the billions upon billions of transistors within. Even things as common as metal soup cans and scuba-gear could not exist without viscera. This wide range of industrial applications explains why viscera is so sought-after, easily beating out rhino horn and cream-of-panda as the single most important animal-byproduct known to man. Much like the fabled Spice, viscera cannot be synthesized by any known means. It can only be obtained in painfully small quantities from the bellies of a single rare and mysterious species that absolutely refuses to breed in captivity. This is why companies like Kongregate.inc must employ tens of thousands of sentient mining robots to scour distant planets round the clock to provide the steady stream of viscera that keeps the galactic economy ticking. Category:Trophies